Um Conto de Natal
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um Conto de Natal...com Máscara da Morte. O que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**UM CONTO DE NATAL**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e Editora e Empresas licenciadas. Esta é uma obra de ficção, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Inspirado no livro: Um Conto de Natal de Charles Dickens.**

**Este fic não tem ligação nenhuma com os demais fics que eu escrevo.**

**Dedico este fic aos meus amigos de todos os fóruns que participo.**

**Feliz Natal!**

Capítulo 1:

Era Véspera de Natal no Santuário. E a despeito de ser um lugar consagrado a uma deusa pagã, os habitantes locais não eram indiferentes a comoção que era seguida pela tal data.

Até mesmo Atena, criada durante anos como Saori Kido, demonstrava apreciar e muito a festa. E para isso estava promovendo em Rodório uma grande festa de Natal, onde todos estava convidados. Dos simples habitantes, passando pelos soldados e aprendizes, até os lendários santos dourados.

Todos ali pareciam amar o Natal.

Todos o esperavam com ansiedade.

Todos menos um. Ele odiava o Natal!

Seu nome era Máscara da Morte, ou pelo menos era o nome que usava nos últimos anos de sua vida. Afinal, que mãe teria coragem de batizar o filho desta maneira? Bem, ele era conhecido não apenas por ser o mais frio entre os cavaleiros de ouro, mas o mais malvado e mal humorado entre eles.

Muitos se perguntavam como ele conseguiu o privilégio de usar a armadura de ouro, outros se indagavam como Atena podia confiar nele, apesar de seu passado?

De fato, ele inspirava medo e desconfiança das pessoas próximas. Quem o visse a porta de seu templo, com as mãos na cintura, olhando com desprezo as luzes de Natal que enfeitavam ao longe a vila de Rodório, podiam compará-lo ao personagem da literatura, o Grinch. Mas acreditem, tal personagem era bem mais simpático que ele, nesta época do ano.

Um resmungo escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro de Câncer, como podiam perder tanto tempo com tanta bobagem, como o Natal? Quem é idiota em gostar do Natal?

-Feliz Natal, Máscara!-dizia Aldebaran, aparecendo de repente na frente dele, com um gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça, assustando-o.

-CATSO! Vá assustar sua mãe!-se recuperando.-Mas o que é isso na sua cabeça?

-Um gorro de Papai Noel.-respondeu o taurino com simplicidade.-Não é lindo? A senhorita Saori deu um para cada um, para entrarmos no clima da festa.

-Ridículo...-resmungou.

-E tem um para você!-avisou o cavaleiro de touro, colocando na cabeça de seu companheiro o gorro.-Perfeito, cara!

-...

-E aí? Quando vai aparecer na festa da Atena de Natal? Vai ter muita comida e bebida! E vai ter um monte de garota da vila. Quem sabe a gente....

Vermelho de raiva, Máscara da Morte empurra Aldebaran de lado e tira o gorro da cabeça, jogando-o com força ao chão.

-EU NÃO VOU NESTA PALHAÇADA!

-Como não vai? Você não é de perder um open bar!-espantado.

-Eu não vou nesta bobagem de Natal! É uma data idiota para idiotas! Olha bem pra mim! Vê se tenho cara de quem gosta de Natal!-apontando para a própria face.

-Diria que curte mais o Dia das Bruxas.-Aldebaran respondeu em tom de brincadeira.-Ah, deixa disso! Vamos.

-Saia da minha frente, seu cruzamento de Ursinho carinhoso com Barney!-respondeu irritado o cavaleiro de Câncer.-E não ousem vir aqui me incomodar com esta história de Festa de Natal!

-Vai perder uma festança!-gritou Aldebaran, recebendo apenas um resmungo de Máscara da Morte em resposta.

Dentro de seu templo, o cavaleiro caminhava para seus aposentos, para descansar, quando algo chama a sua atenção. Ele escuta alguém cantarolando uma música natalina, e debaixo de seu próprio teto.

Intrigado, vai seguindo o som até a cozinha dos fundos e se depara com a serva que haviam mandado recentemente para cuidar de seu templo e dele. A garota era jovem, de cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque. Ela cantava baixinho, e estava tão distraída colocando alguns efeitos de Natal na cozinha.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO?!

Seu berro a assustou. A garota deixa cair um dos bibelôs, com a forma de um anjo, e este se espatifa ao chão. Ela fica congelada de medo, sem saber o que fazer.

-Então?-insistiu o cavaleiro.

-Eu...estava arrumando a cozinha, Mestre Máscara da Morte.-disse a jovem, se ajoelhando e pegando os cacos do bibelô.

-Estou vendo...mas que merdas são essas?-pegando um deles que estava na mesa e olhando.-Quero estas coisas no lixo! Não quero ver nenhum deles aqui mais.

-Mas...

-MAIS NADA!-interrompeu com brusquidão, e então um aroma doce chega até ele.-O que está cozinhando?

-São biscoitos senhor. Eu ia levá-los a festa. A senhorita Atena pediu.-respondeu a jovem com simplicidade, dando um sorriso.-Tenho orgulho de saber que a senhorita Atena adorou meus biscoitos!

-Vai levar na festa dela?

-Sim.

-Não.

-Vou sim senhor.-ela insistiu.

-Não vai não! Está proibida de ir até a festa! Eu não permiti que enchesse minha cozinha com estas merdas.-jogando um deles no chão que se quebra em vários pedaços.-Vai limpar o templo de Câncer inteiro como castigo!

-Mas...Mas...é Véspera de Natal e...

-NÃO ME INTERESSA!-ele lhe dá as costas, caminhando para o quarto.-EU ODEIO ESTA BOSTA DE NATAL MESMO!

Ele caminhava para seu quarto, deitando na cama em seguida, olhando para o teto. Ainda imaginando porque ainda insistiam em aborrecê-lo com esta festa idiota. Primeiro, Atena, agora Aldebaran e agora sua serva...qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah, não tinha importância. Ela não era ninguém importante mesmo. Deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos...

Alguns momentos depois, ouviu um som. Sentou na cama para ouvir melhor. O som se repete. Parecia o arrastar de correntes, e seja lá o que for, estava do outro lado da porta de seu quarto.

Resmungou um palavrão, saindo da cama. Se era sua serva interrompendo seu sono, seria severamente castigada. Abriu a porta e não havia ninguém. Olhou pelo corredor e nada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e em seguida a fechou de novo. Os sons de correntes voltaram, e pareciam mais altos.

Voltou a abrir a porta, não havia ninguém.

-Que diabos?-fechou a porta com violência, voltando para a cama.-Cada uma que me acontece...

Deitou na cama, olhando para o teto, fechou os olhos, suspirou. Os abriu novamente e se deparou com a visão de uma figura fantasmagórica pairando no ar acima dele, o corpo envolto em correntes e uma expressão de sofrimento no olhar.

-Máscara da Morte...-chamou o fantasma, com a voz trêmula, como se tivesse vindo do submundo.

-AAHHHH...MAS QUE....-o susto o fez cair da cama, e ele se levanta como se estivesse prestes a lutar.-Quem é você? Não importa, vou te mandar de volta por onde veio!

-Ora, cale a boca seu ingrato!-disse o fantasma, fazendo o cavaleiro olhar espantado para ele.-Isso é jeito de se referir ao seu mestre?

-M...Mestre Faust?! Mas...você...-ele fitou bem o fantasma, lembrava vagamente o homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e longos, olhar gélido que foi seu mestre quando mais jovem.-Mas..você...

-"Morreu"? Era o que iria dizer?-o fantasma riu, flutuando do alto da cama para o chão, caminhando até ele com dificuldades, as correntes presas a ele pareciam dificultar seus movimentos.-Sim, morri há mais de dezesseis anos, quando você se tornou o Cavaleiro de Câncer em meu lugar.

-Mas, o que faz aqui sua alma penada?-ainda na defensiva.-Se veio me levar pro inferno, advirto que não será fácil.

-Sempre na defensiva, hein? Para de agir como um bebê chorão. Eu não vim te levar.

-E o que veio fazer então?

-Lembra de como eu era quando vivo? Cruel, maldoso, mentiroso...

-Eu lembro...adorava dar rasteira em velhinhas no domingo, depois que roubava as esmolas das igrejas.-com um sorriso lembrando.

-EU ERA UM MONSTRO!-esbravejou.-Não tenho orgulho disso. Olhe o que me aconteceu! Como castigo por meus crimes, por ser uma pessoa amarga e vazia, fui condenado a arrastar estas correntes por toda a eternidade!

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?-perguntou como se nada disso o interessasse.

Em resposta, o fantasma de Faust o acertou com as correntes. O golpe o jogou para o outro lado do quarto. Antes mesmo que o cavaleiro se recuperasse, o fantasma estava sobre ele.

-Não quero que aconteça com você o mesmo comigo. Acredite ou não, gosto de você Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Preste atenção no que eu direi!

Em silêncio, sentindo a face dolorida ainda pelo golpe, o escutou.

-Esta noite irá receber a visita de três espíritos. Às dez, virá o primeiro espírito. O Espírito do Natal Passado. Às onze, o Espírito do Natal presente virá e a meia noite, o Espírito do Natal Futuro.

-Peraí! Eu já vi este filme antes. Que coisa mais sem originalida...-protestou.

-Cale-se!-urrou o espírito, ventos apareciam do nada.-E se prepare para seus visitantes. Ou tenha o mesmo destino que o meu!!

O espírito desapareceu em seguida, diante dos olhos de Máscara da Morte, envolto por um espiral de vento, e em seguida, tudo se silenciou, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Máscara da Morte ainda ficou parado, como em choque antes de se recuperar e levantar-se, olhando para o velho relógio na cabeceira de sua cama. Eram 9:45 da noite. Quinze minutos para a visita do tal "fantasma".

-Isso é ridículo!-balançou a cabeça, voltando para a cama.-Devo estar sonhando, isso sim. Um pesadelo...é isso...um pesadelo! Comi demais no jantar! Também, aquela serva cozinha que é uma beleza!

Enfiou a cara no travesseiro, fechando os olhos, tentando esquecer o pesadelo. Quinze minutos se passaram, e o cavaleiro ainda estava acordado, olhando para o relógio. Deu um sorriso, nada de espíritos.

-Era um pesadelo...-murmurou, quando ouviu um som de um tilintar de sininhos.

-Pesadelo você vai ter se não sair desta cama!-Máscara da Morte sentou-se na cama a uma velocidade incrível ao ouvir a voz, fitando seu dono.-Anda queridoooo. Não temos a noite toda! Só uma hora antes do bofe do Espírito do Natal Presente aparecer!

-Afrodite!?!??-olhou incrédulo para a pessoa diante dele. Ele usava um terno fino, mas cheio de lantejoulas, e cores vivas e brilhantes, mas era o Afrodite que conhecia.

-Nã-nã-ni-na-não, querido! Eu não sou aquele monumento a perfeição do seu amigo, o Cavaleiro de Peixes!-juntava as mãos em um gesto bem teatral.-Eu sou o...-deu uma voltinha.-O Espírito do Natal Passado!

-Parece o Espírito do Dia do Orgulho Gay!-ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Também. Mas nas horas vagas!-começou a bater palmas, para apressá-lo.-Vamos amor! Temos muito o que fazer hoje! Eu e você. Você e eu!

Máscara da Morte recuou na cama.

-Vamos querido. Hoje eu vou introduzir em você o meu Espírito Natalino!

-Não vai introduzir nada aqui não, rapá! Quequihá! Quequihá! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer com você não! Nunca tive e nunca terei! Sou espada!

Afrodite, ou melhor, o Espírito do Natal Passado pega no braço do Cavaleiro de Câncer e o puxa, até seu guarda-roupa e as portas se abrem.

-Vamos entrar aqui, querido. Aonde irei te mostrar o que o Espírito de Natal tem!

-Eu não entro aí dentro com você não! Tá me estranhando?

Em resposta, o Espírito o chuta com força na barriga e ele cai no guarda roupa. Mas ao invés de sentir o chão de madeira do móvel, ou até mesmo bater as costas em seu fundo, o que o cavaleiro sente é o chão gelado e úmido de neve, e ouve os sons de crianças brincando ao longe.

Ele abre os olhos e se depara com o Espírito diante dele.

-Vamos querido. Vamos visitar um garotinho!

O cavaleiro fica em pé rapidamente, tirando a neve presa em suas roupas, seguindo o Espírito. Olhou ao redor, aquela vila era estranhamente familiar a ele. Logo, ele e o Espírito estavam diante de uma casinha simples no bairro mais pobre daquele lugar, e o Cavaleiro para.

-O que foi?-perguntou o espírito, tirando uma rosa do nada.

-Esta casa...

-O que tem ela?

-Eu...morei nela. Era a minha casa.-com passos hesitantes, ele atravessou o pequeno portão e olhou ao redor.-A horta e o jardim da minha mãe era aqui. Espírito, o que quer me mostrar?

A porta da frente se abre e um garotinho de cabelos azuis sai correndo passando através dele.

-Eles não podem nos ver. Somos fantasmas aqui.-explicou o Espírito.-Reconhece o menino?

-Sou eu...-murmurou olhando para o menino, que correu até uma árvore e sentou a sua sombra, parecendo chorar.

-Está lembrado deste dia?-perguntou o Espírito.

O cavaleiro não respondeu, entrando na casa. Ali, uma mulher de expressão doente e cansada, mas que ainda mantinha a beleza, olhava desolada para o marido, que parecia transtornado.

-Ele não entende...

-Ele só tem seis anos, querido. É uma criança!

-Somos muito pobres para lhe dar um presente de Natal caro.-suspirou o senhor.-Tive que mostrar a ele que o Natal não tem magia alguma, não tem bom velhinho trazendo presentes, nada disso! Já gastamos muito dinheiro com os remédios que você toma, não podemos gastar com bobagens.

A mulher tocou na mão de seu marido com um sorriso e disse:

-Vou conversar com ele. E você...tente o mesmo, Pietro.

A mulher apertou mais o casaco contra o corpo, para se proteger do frio, e passou por Máscara da Morte e pelo Espírito. Ela não os viu, mas rever aquele rosto trouxe algo que há muito o cavaleiro achava que estava morto dentro dele. Saudades...

-Minha mãe me falou para não ter raiva do meu pai, por ter me dito que não havia nada de mágico no Natal.

-Realmente, não tem né?-o Espírito sorriu, afinal ele era a prova de que o que o pai dissera não era verdade.

O homem suspirou, e caminhou até um ponto da sala, ajoelhando ao chão e tirando uma tábua solta. De lá, retirou um saquinho com algumas economias.

-Então era ali que escondiam as moedas! Bem que desconfiava! Mas o que ele está fazendo?

Ao invés de pegar as moedas, pegava um pequeno embrulho em papel vermelho e um laço.

-As economias de um ano inteiro.-disse o Espírito.-Seu pai ganha muito pouco, naquela fábrica, mas daria para vocês viverem bem, se sua mãe não estivesse tão doente, não é? Gastam muito com médicos e remédios.

-Eu sei. Nunca me queixei de nada, da nossa pobreza. Éramos...

-Felizes?

Ele não respondeu. Em seguida a porta se abriu e o menino entrou acompanhado pela mãe. Ainda tinha a expressão emburrada quando sentou-se a mesa, e o pai sentou-se a frente dele.

-Papai não pode lhe dar uma bicicleta agora meu filho, mas...prometo economizar ano que vem para comprar uma para você. Precisei dizer que Papai Noel não existia, para que não ficasse com esperanças dele lhe trazer um presente...sinto muito.-ele coloca o embrulho diante do menino.-Feliz Natal, meu filho.

O menino abraça o pai.

-Tudo bem, papai.

-Ai que lindo!-o Espírito limpa uma lágrima.-Como é que este garotinho fofo virou um homem insuportável como você?

-...

-Vamos, me conta! O que te fez odiar tanto assim o Natal?

-Cuida da sua vida!

-É o que estou fazendo, querido!-o Espírito toca no ombro do cavaleiro e o cenário muda.-Pronto. Um ano depois daquele dia.

A casa estava abandonada, cheia de poeira e teia de aranha. Parecia que a vida a abandonara. Duas senhoras na sala murmuravam, olhando com pesar para um menino sentado em um canto, olhar triste.

-Pobrezinho! Primeiro o pai morre naquele acidente na fábrica, e agora a mãe não agüentou e morreu.

-E faltando alguns dias para o Natal. Que tragédia! O que acontecerá a ele?

-Não tem mais família, com certeza irá para o orfanato.

-E o corpo da mãe?

-Vai ser velado na capela. O bom padre assim decidiu. Teve pena desta família.

Mas o menino conseguiu ouvir, e saiu correndo da casa. Não queria ficar perto daquelas pessoas hipócritas que deixaram seu pai morrer, demorando a lhe dar socorro, deixaram sua mãe morrer sozinha, tendo apenas o filho por companhia. E agora choravam e sentiam pena por eles? O menino sentia muita raiva dentro de si. Correu o mais que podia, tentando extravasar esta raiva, correu até a capela, entrando nela. Viu o corpo de sua mãe sendo velado e correu até ele, agarrando ao braço dela.

-Mamma! Vamos embora daqui! Vamos embora deste lugar! Mamma!

As lágrimas corriam copiosamente, dois homens, entre eles o padre, conseguiram segurá-lo, fazendo-o soltar o braço da falecida. O menino gritava, chorava e se debatia, ignorando as palavras de consolo do pároco.

Da porta da capela, Máscara da Morte e o Espírito observavam a tudo.

-Leve-me daqui Espírito, por favor.-pediu.

O Espírito, com pesar atendeu, tocando em braço. Logo estavam a caminho de outro Natal.

Continua...

Bem, espero que esteja divertido de ler,como está sendo divertido para mim escrever.

Calma, tem mais...estão preparados?


	2. Chapter 2

**UM CONTO DE NATAL**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e Editora e Empresas licenciadas. Esta é uma obra de ficção, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Inspirado no livro: Um Conto de Natal de Charles Dickens.**

**Este fic não tem ligação nenhuma com os demais fics que eu escrevo.**

**Dedico este fic aos meus amigos de todos os fóruns que participo.**

**Feliz Natal!**

Capítulo 2:

Agora não estavam mais na Itália, e sim na Grécia.

-Aonde?...-o cavaleiro olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar.

-Cinco anos depois daquele dia, Máscara da Morte. Acho que você tinha doze anos. Você se lembra? No mesmo ano que foi para o orfanato, um homem apareceu e te levou. Disse que seria seu discípulo.

-Mestre Faust!-o cavaleiro parecia lembrar.-Ele me tirou de lá, e me treinou. Apesar dele me assustar às vezes quando moleque, foi muito bom ter vivido ao lado dele.

-Diga-me, era por causa dele que você achava bom estar aqui ou era por outro motivo?

-Que outro motivo seria?

O espírito apontava com a cabeça em um ponto, onde um jovem aspirante a cavaleiro lutava com outros, e vencia a luta. Confiante, gargalhava vendo os outros fugirem dele.

-Vão mesmo! Bando de covardes!

-Brigando de novo?-uma menina com Maria Chiquinhas que prendiam seus cabelos castanhos, pouco mais nova que ele apareceu, com expressão brava.-Mestre Faust não vai gostar!

-Mestre Faust gosta que eu treine um pouco pela manhã, Nira.-respondeu irritado.

-Treinar, não massacrar os outros.

-Qual é a diferença?

A menina revirou os olhos, irritada.

-Idiota.

-Do que me chamou?

-Idiota.-ela respondeu com expressão de tédio.

-Olha, para uma serviçal você é bem abusadinha!-apontando o dedo para o rosto da menina.

-É para sentir medo?-ela ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio.

-Deveria, Dejanira!-disse o nome completo da menina, sabendo que ela odiava quando faziam isso, apenas para irritá-la.

A menina ficou lívida, e depois vermelha de raiva.

-Seu...retardado! Isso não é jeito de tratar uma garota.

-Eu faço o que eu quero!-mostrando a língua para ela.-E não sou eu que tenho um nome feio!

-Seu ...bobo!-lágrimas vieram aos olhos da menina, que começou a chorar.

-Ei, não chora. Odeio ver isso!-sem graça, e a menina continuava a chorar.-Desculpe ta?

Máscara da Morte observava a cena, com um sorriso de lado.

-Nira...eu havia esquecido dela. Como pude? Vivíamos brigando, mas...eu gostava da pestinha!

-Foi a primeira amiga que realmente teve não?

-Sim, mas...ela foi embora.

-Te deixando sozinho.-o Espírito suspirou.-Não foi culpa dela.

-Como não? Eu lembro bem, foi no Natal! Ela foi embora com a irmã mais nova e o pai. Tudo dá errado comigo nesta data maldita!

-Seu mestre Faust a mandou embora.-o Espírito apontou com a rosa outra pessoa que assistia a cena escondido. Era Faust.-Ele queria que seu discípulo fosse como ele, cruel e insensível. Dejanira despertava em você sentimentos nobres, como amizade. Então a mandou para longe de você e intensificou o treinamento cruel e desumano dele. Sem uma amiga, você se tornou...amargo e insensível a ponto de esquecer até mesmo...dela.

-Ela me esqueceu.-disse amargo.

-Ela nunca o esqueceu.-foi o que o Espírito disse pouco antes de tocar no ombro de Máscara da Morte e desaparecerem.

Máscara da Morte foi praticamente lançado de dentro do guarda-roupa para fora, caindo de cara no chão de seu quarto. Ele levantou xingando, e esfregando o nariz dolorido.

-Maldito Espírito! Como ousa me jogar assim?-ficando em pé e olhando para o relógio da cabeceira da cama. Faltava apenas um minuto para as onze horas.-Droga! O outro vai aparecer a qualquer momento!

Então o relógio marca onze horas e alguém bate a sua porta. Meio desconfiado ele a abre e se depara com Pégasus na sua frente, com um sorriso nos lábios, usando uma roupa ridícula de Duende.

-O que você quer aqui, Encosto de Natal? Já falei que não vou a festa da Saori!

-Bem, eu não te darei muitas escolhas.-Máscara da Morte estranhou o jeito dele falar.-Deixe-me apresentar-me de maneira adequada a forma que escolhi. Bem...-ele pigarreia.-OI, eu sou parecido com o Seiya mas...Sou o Espírito do Natal Presente!

Máscara da Morte recua alguns passos.

-Está preparado?-perguntou o Espírito, sorrindo.

-Você?!?-Máscara da Morte apontava para Seiya, quer dizer, o Espírito do Natal presente com incredulidade.-Mas por que tem que ser você??

-O que tem eu?-Espírito um pouco confuso.-Ele me parece ser um bom rapaz. Cheio de espírito natalino.

-Um Encosto de Natal! É o que ele é.

-Ah, deixa disso. Vem, não percamos tempo.-pegando ele pela mão.-Vamos dar uma olhada no Natal de hoje!

-Natal de hoje?

-É, hoje ainda é Véspera de Natal!-e o puxou, fazendo-o atravessarem paredes até a cozinha, onde a serviçal de Máscara da Morte havia acabado de guardar o último enfeite de Natal.

A moça olhou para um globo de neve e suspirou, guardando-o na caixa.

-Qual o problema dele afinal?-ela falava consigo mesma.-Sempre tão irascível! Mal humorado! Mudou muito!

-Ei, por que ela fala como se me conhecesse?-indagou ao Espírito.

-Porque ela conhecia o antigo Máscara da Morte, antes de virar o rabugento Máscara da Morte.

-Hein?

-Nira!-uma jovem apareceu a janela sorrindo, ela estava acompanhada de outras servas.-Vamos! Já estamos atrasadas pra festa da senhora Atena!

-Nira?-ele se surpreendeu com o nome.-É o mesmo nome...Mas não pode ser ela, esta aqui é uma menina. A minha Nira já deve ter a mesma idade que a minha!

-Sua Nira?-perguntou o Espírito com um sorriso malandro.

-Cala a boca!

-Eu não vou, Mirea. Meu senhor não me deixou ir.

-Desde quando você o obedece diretamente?-perguntou uma outra surpresa.

-Mas eu não vou. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho na noite de Natal. Tava deprimido, tenho receio que faça alguma bobagem.

-Muitas pessoas se suicidam na Véspera de Natal. Não seria uma perda tão grande assim se ele fosse um destes.-comentou uma delas e as outras riram.

-Posso matar elas?-pediu o Cavaleiro ao Espírito.

-Não!

-Não falem assim dele! Minha tia falou que ele não é tão mal assim.

-Não. Ele é pior!-debochou Mirea.-Olha, Nira. Ele foi dormir. Deve estar roncando agora. Só vai acordar amanhã. Vamos. Ele nem vai reparar que você saiu!

A menina parecia hesitar e então pediu que as amigas esperassem. Abriu o forno e retirou os biscoitos que assou e os colocou em um prato, escrevendo um bilhete em seguida e colocando perto. Tirou o avental e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

-O que é aquilo?-perguntou uma das meninas.

-Um presente de Natal para o mestre Máscara da Morte.-respondeu com um sorriso.

-Francamente, como pode se importar tanto com uma pessoa que te trata tão mal!

Olhando para o prato cuidadosamente arrumado para ele, Máscara da Morte se indagava o mesmo.

-Tem gente que ainda gosta de você.-falou o Espírito, se servindo de um dos biscoitos.-Chocolate!

-Ei! Isso é pra mim!-tomando o biscoito da mão do Espírito e comendo.-Hm, isso é bom!

-Vamos.-o Espírito o puxa, e eles saem voando pelo teto para a surpresa do cavaleiro.

Tão rápido quanto o pensamento, eles chegam a festa em Rodório, que estava começando.

-Por favor, coloquem os bolos naquela mesa.-pedia a deusa a uma serva, e em seguida se dirigia a um dos soldados.-Poderia ver se as carnes já estão assadas?

-Saori, relaxa!-dizia Shun, chegando com alguns presentes.

-Quero uma festa linda para todos, Shun!

-E vai ser, todos estão ajudando. Até o Shaka está aqui, e olha que é difícil tirá-lo do seu jardim.

-Sim, e fiquei feliz com a chegada dele. Quero todos os meus cavaleiros comigo neste dia.-ela olhou ao redor.-Mas...

-Mas?

-Onde está Máscara da Morte? Pedi ao Aldebaran que o trouxesse.

-Olha o Aldebaran ali perto da árvore de Natal. Vamos perguntar a ele.-sugeriu Shun, acompanhando a deusa.

Assim que se aproximaram, ela lhe fez a pergunta. Sem graça, o cavaleiro de Touro respondeu que ele não viria.

-Por que?-a deusa não entendia.

-Ele...não gosta do Natal, senhorita.-respondeu Aldebaran.-Prefere ficar sozinho.

Saori ficou com uma expressão entristecida, notada por todos. Incluindo por Máscara da Morte que estava ali, presenciando tudo.

-Bem...vamos. Temos muito o que organizar.-ela pediu, se afastando.-Comecem a tocar a música!

-Ela ficou triste.-comentou o Espírito.

-Por que? Por minha causa?-sem entender.

-Era muito importante para Saori ter seus cavaleiros ao seu lado nesta noite. Sabe...apesar de ter crescido em uma mansão cheia de mimos, Saori sempre passou os Natais sozinha, com o mordomo. O avô sempre viajava e depois veio a falecer.-explicava o Espírito.-Por isso ela queria um Natal diferente este ano. Com todas as pessoas importantes em sua vida ao seu lado...e isso inclui você!

-Por que eu? Não sou digno da tristeza dela.

-Tem razão.-suspirou.-Ah, olha a Nira ali.

Máscara olha para a direção apontada pelo Espírito, aonde sua serva chegava acompanhada pelas amigas. Ela corre na direção de uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e longos. Gelou, ela parecia familiar.

-Vamos!-pediu o Espírito, puxando Máscara da Morte pela gola da camisa.

-Espera! Aquela mulher! Eu a conheço!-pediu em vão, sendo alçado ao ar por uma força poderosa e em seguida estava de volta às doze casas, e em seguida à sua própria casa.

Ele é jogado com força ao chão, caindo sentado de maneira dolorosa.

-Vocês Espíritos tem que melhorar a aterrissagem!-resmungou.

Olhou o relógio, era meia noite! Como o tempo pode ter passado tão rápido? Era o que ele se perguntava, quando percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa no local.

-Quem está aí?-perguntou tenso, ao ver a névoa que se formava, e uma escuridão parecia tomar conta do local. Ele já sabia a resposta, mas não queria demonstrar seu receio.-Apareça!

-Sempre resmungando. Tsc.-e das sombras e névoas um homem saia dela, trajando um terno negro, que destacava os cabelos loiros do mesmo, entre seus dedos um cigarro aceso.-Que foi? Surpreso ao me ver?

-Radamanthis???

-Sim, e não.-deu uma tragada no cigarro, expelindo a fumaça.-Sou o Espírito do Natal Futuro.

-E por que se parece com o maldito do Radamanthis?-desconfiado.

-Somos Espíritos, não temos forma física, somos o que queremos ser. No seu caso.-dando mais uma tragada e soltando a fumaça na cara do cavaleiro.-Escolhemos as formas de pessoas em suas memórias. Gostei do visual deste aqui. Bem...agora me siga. Não temos a noite toda.

Ainda desconfiado, Máscara da Morte o acompanhou pelos corredores da Casa de Câncer.

-Aonde vamos?

-Visitar algumas pessoas.-respondeu vagamente, e ao abrir a porta para fora, avisou.-Não se afaste de mim.

Ao atravessarem a porta, se deparam com o Santuário. Era dia e tudo parecia bem. E o Espírito continua a caminhar, e o Cavaleiro continuava a segui-lo. Eles chegaram a uma casa nas imediações da Vila.

-Pode olhar.-avisou o Espírito, apontando para a janela.

-Onde...quero dizer, quando exatamente estamos?

-Muitos anos do seu futuro. É tudo o que precisa saber.

Máscara da Morte olhou para dentro da casa, pela janela. Havia uma mulher sentada próxima ao fogão, fios grisalhos emaranhavam-se aos castanhos, e o rosto apesar de belo para a idade, era marcado por sofrimentos.

-Tia?-uma moça apareceu a porta.-A senhora está bem?

-Sim...acho que sim.-a senhora tentou sorrir.-Se não fosse por minha saúde, eu...queria estar lá.

-Ninguém foi lá.

-Nem você?!

A menina virou o rosto.

-Ele sempre me tratou mal. Por que eu iria?

-Mas...ele é um santo de Atena. Como permitiram que fosse enterrado assim?

-Apenas a deusa e dois cavaleiros a acompanharam. E aquele velho careca que é servo dela.

-Você não era tão fria assim, Nira.

-Aprendemos com o tempo a ser.-respondeu a moça, saindo do local.

Máscara da Morte recuou, e depois olhou para o Espírito.

-Aquela é a menina que trabalha em minha casa?

-É. Anos de maus tratos fizeram que ela ficasse amarga.

-Eu que fiz isso a ela?

-Sim.

-E o cavaleiro que aquela mulher falou. Que morreu e ninguém foi ao seu enterro. Quem é?

-Vamos ao cemitério ver.-respondeu simplesmente, acendendo outro cigarro.

Chegaram até o Cemitério do Santuário, a ponto de ver dois coveiros conversando, olhando o túmulo aberto.

-Dá pra acreditar? Um santo de Atena ser enterrado assim?

-Ele não era muito querido mesmo.-respondeu o outro, abrindo uma garrafa e dando um gole antes de oferecer ao colega.-Agia de maneira selvagem, matava culpados e inocentes. Até crianças!

-É, mas nenhum amigo?

-Ele não tinha amigos, parentes, ninguém. Morreu sozinho em seu Templo. A serva o achou morto no meio da sala.

-Morte indigna para um Cavaleiro.-o outro lamentava.

-É. Ta frio aqui. Vamos beber algo no bar.

-Mas, e ele? Ainda não enterramos o sujeito.

-Ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Vamos!

Os dois saíram, largando a cova aberta. Máscara da Morte e o Espírito que acompanhavam a conversa chegaram mais perto. O cavaleiro temeu perguntar, mas mesmo assim o fez:

-De quem é o túmulo? Quem é esta pessoa que morreu e ninguém se importou com isso?

-Chegue mais perto e verá.-disse o Espírito.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou, e olhou para a lápide que tinha seu nome escrito nela, sentiu seu corpo estremecer e um frio cadavérico tomar conta dele. Era seu túmulo ali. Em seguida, foi empurrado com um pontapé pelo Espírito do Futuro e caiu dentro da cova.

-É o Futuro que te reserva, Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Destino cruel hein? Sempre sozinho! Viveu sozinho, morreu sozinho!-e gargalhou quando o buraco começou a ser coberto pela terra.

-Desgraçado! Eu não aceito este destino!-tentava se erguer, tirando a terra de cima de seu corpo, ouvindo a gargalhada de Radamanthis.-EU NÃO ACEITO ESTE DESTINO!!!

Ele faz um último esforço e alcança...o chão de seu quarto mais uma vez.

Máscara da Morte levantou-se, se livrando dos cobertores que o atrapalhavam e olhou ao redor, em alerta.

-Não pode ser um sonho...era real demais...-olhou para o relógio, era meia noite e dez.-A festa! Ainda dá tempo!

Correu para o guarda roupa e se trocou rapidamente, saindo correndo ao mesmo tempo que colocava o sapato. Parou na cozinha e viu o prato de biscoitos, pegando alguns e comendo pelo caminho, se deliciando com as gotas de chocolate que pareciam derreter na boca.

Rapidamente chegou a festa e gritou em pleno pulmões:

-CHEGUEI! FELIZ NATAL!

Todos pararam o que faziam, olhando entre o espanto e a admiração a presença do Cavaleiro de Câncer ali. Este caminhava entre os convidados, cumprimentando a todos, chegando até a deusa, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes.

-Feliz Natal, senhorita!

-Nossa! Fe-feliz Natal! Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo!-dizia a deusa, sorrindo.

-Eu jamais perderia esta festa!-viu um Aldebaran boquiaberto.-Ei! Tem um destes gorros sobrando?-reparou em Seiya, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.-Feliz Natal. E não use roupas de duendes, não combina com você.

Ele vê Afrodite e o abraça:

-Afrodite! Amigão!

-F-Feliz Natal!-respondeu o pisciniano, estranhando o comportamento do amigo.-Está com febre?

-Estou ótimo!-dando um soco amigável, mas dolorido, no braço do cavaleiro de Peixes.-Cadê a bebida?

-Mestre Máscara da Morte?-Nira estava surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

-Ei, Nira. Adorei seu presente. Os biscoitos eram deliciosos!-a menina sorriu, olhando para a moça ao lado dela.-E ela, quem seria?

-Ah, esta é minha tia Dejanira.-disse a menina.-Não é minha parente de verdade, o senhor sabe que sou órfã, mas ela cuida de mim.

-Eu era amiga da mãe de Nira.-disse a moça, sorrindo.

-Dejanira? Eu conheci uma menina com este nome antes...

-E ela odiava este nome, não?-ele a olhou espantada.-Ainda arranjando encrencas?

-Dejanira! Está linda! Estava morando aqui este tempo todo? Como nunca veio me procurar?

-Parecia que havia me esquecido...

-Jamais!-disse por fim.-Casou-se?

-Não. Nunca me casei.

-YES!-comemorando.-Digo, que pena. Os caras daqui são cegos?

Percebeu que algumas pessoas davam risadinhas, olhou ao redor e para cima. Foi quando percebeu que estavam sob um raminho de visgo. Dejanira ficou corada, mas Máscara da Morte não perdeu tempo em depositar nos lábios da mulher um beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam, as pessoas voltavam a comemorar o Natal. Em cima de uma árvore, os Espíritos assistiam a cena satisfeitos.

-Mas um Natal feliz.-disse o Espírito Presente.

-Sim. Quem é o próximo da lista? A pessoa que vamos devolver o Espírito Natalinho no ano que vem?-indagou o Espírito Futuro.

-Ah sim...-Passado pega um caderninho.-Olha, é um professor! Um lindinho chamado Severus Snape. Conhecem?

-Ih, vai dar um trabalho! Não tem outro mais fácil não?-perguntou Presente.

-Bem...tem um tal de Sylar, Yagami Raito,-Dizia Passado e os dois outros Espíritos suspiravam desanimados.- Lucius Malfoy, Madara, Aizen. Michael Jackson,...

Fim...

Obrigada às meninas do Panbox que me ajudaram: Sinistra Negra, Saphira, Fabi Washu e ao Igor. ^^


End file.
